Note Passing and Prizes
by stoneonthewater
Summary: In science class, Chad and Sonny are passing notes...will their feelings for each other finally be revealed?


**I got this great story idea during Chinese class. It's just a little Sonny and Chad fluff, with note passing and secrets revealed.**

**When you see words like **_this, _**it's Chad's thoughts. When you see words like **_this, _**it's Sonny's thoughts.**

**I know I already have a SWAC story going, but this is just a corny, sweet one-shot. **

* * *

Sonny Munroe stared at the blonde haired boy next to her. He didn't look at her, but she didn't take her gaze off of him. At the front of the room, Miss Bitterman fiddled with the TV and VCR, her brow creased in worry. Sonny turned back to her desk as she realized Chad Dylan Cooper was staring at her, too. Her face flushed.  
"For our…for…" the teacher stammered, and the TV flicked on. A blue screen, but you could hear words in the background.

"…_feel like I won 'er," _Boomed a deep voice from the TV, startling everyone. Sonny snapped her head up and stared at the blue screen. Chad mimicked her motion.

"_My girlfriend's like a prize." _The voice on the TV boomed again. The whole class snickered, except for Sonny.

"Yep, my girlfriend's a prize," Chad said smugly.

"You don't have a girlfriend," Sonny said, knowing very well that he did.

_I wish I was her._

"I do, too," Chad defended himself.

_I wish she were you._

"Oh, so you do," Sonny teased quietly, turning her head away. The TV crackled, and the program started playing.

"Since we're discussing the different types of sciences," Miss Bitterman said in her deep voice, "I thought this would be a good thing to show you. I expect you to take at least fifteen notes."

Sonny quickly pulled out her notebook, and Chad took out a crumpled piece of paper.

_I don't like my girlfriend._

_I don't like his girlfriend._

The music for the opening theme of the video started playing, and Sonny doodled on her page. Chad swiftly peeked at it, and saw hearts with little swirls along the border of the page. Each heart had an arrow through it and a crack down the middle.

_Don't be heartbroken, Sonny, _He thought sadly. _Find someone that can treat you right. Unlike me. _ He scrawled down note number one as the narrator's voice carried through the room. He wasn't really watching the video. He was watching Sonny.

Sonny, noticing his gaze, scooted her chair away from him, writing her third note on the paper. She had turned the page from the one with the broken hearts to a fresh, clean sheet.  
_Stop staring at me, _she begged Chad in her head. _Don't you know it only makes me feel worse?_

Next to her, Chad shifted his position towards Sonny. She didn't notice, like he had wanted her to. Her face looked sad. He pulled a new piece of paper out of his notebook and scrawled:

**What's wrong? **

He slid the paper to Sonny. She glanced at it and picked up her pencil.

_What should I write? _She chewed on her lip. Chad smiled. He always thought that was cute.

_Not stupid cute. Smart cute; Sonny cute._

Sonny dragged her pencil across the page, writing,

**Don't see why you'd care.**

She slid it back to Chad. He frowned when he read it.

_Does she really think I don't care? Just because I'm careless about everything else?_

He quickly wrote,

**I don't. I just want to know what's bugging you. **He passed the paper to Sonny and quickly jotted down a note in his science notes. He had two now.

Sonny did the same, writing down her fifth. She picked up the paper that Chad passed to her.

_Of course, _she thought. _So he can make it worse. _She thought of something that would make Chad not want to know about her troubles. She wrote,

**Boy problems,**

And passed it back to Chad, a smug smile on her face.

_Boy? _Chad panicked, reading the note. _What boy? _This is exactly what he wrote on the paper. He passed it back to Sonny.

_Why does he care? _Sonny thought, sneaking a glance at Chad. He was writing something else on his science notes, and Sonny did the same.

_He shouldn't care. About me. _She decided, and wrote on the notes:

**Not telling. **She slid it back to Chad. He frowned, and then jotted down two more quick notes before turning back to the other paper, the important one:

**Please?** He passed it back to Sonny, and a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

_When will Sonny realize I like her?_

_When will Chad realize I like him?_

**No. And that is my final answer. **Sonny slyly slid the paper back to Chad and wrote her last note down in her notebook, even though the movie wasn't over. Chad still had seven notes left to write. He read the note that Sonny had passed him, and hesitantly wrote a reply:

**I'll kiss you if you tell me. **He looked at her carefully before passing it over to her.

Before Sonny read it, worry crossed her mind. _He doesn't like you, Sonny. Don't tell him you do._

_What if it's me? Nah, it can't be. Could it?_

Sonny picked up the paper and read it. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Why is he teasing me like this?! He must know I like him and he's taunting me. As if he'd ever kiss me…_

_What if she says she will?_

_Should I say yes? What will he do if I say okay?_

"What is this?" She whispered, pointing to the page. Chad's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I really want to know who it is," he said innocently. "And who _doesn't _want a kiss from me?"

_An insane person._

_Sonny Munroe wouldn't._

Sonny took a deep breath. "I'll…tell you after class," she sighed. Chad smiled smugly as he finished his notes.

"So who's the boy you're having troubles with?"

_Please let it be me._

_Should I lie?_

"Um," Sonny said as she and Chad walked out of the classroom. "I don't…maybe this wasn't a good idea." She started walking faster, and Chad rushed to keep up with her.

"It is," Chad said, persistent.

_If it isn't me, I'll leave Sonny alone forever. Please, Lord, let it be me._

"Why do you care?" She asked, crossing her arms. Chad would have to tell her now, if he wanted to know.

"I need something to blog about, and your secret boy troubles would be perfect." He smirked.

_Lie. How can I lie to those beautiful brown eyes?_

_I knew he didn't like me. _Sonny tried to hide her disappointed face. She turned away.

"Well, then, I'm not telling you. See you later, hopefully not," She began to walk away, but Chad grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone, Ch―" But before Sonny could finish, Chad's lips were at hers.

She didn't pull away, and Chad continued kissing her softly.

_His lips are so warm, _she thought gleefully. _Does this mean he likes me?_

_Her lips are so warm, _Chad thought. _Is she going to realize I love her now?_

Finally, Chad pulled away. He looked at Sonny, who's too busy hiding a smile and blushing to look at him. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit when he realized that she liked him.

"So," Chad said, breathless. "Are you going to tell me who the boy is?"

"I think you can guess," Sonny grinned, looking up at Chad again. He took her hand and squeezed it in his.

"I think I can."

"What about your girlfriend?" Sonny asked, her face suddenly sad.

_I sort of feel bad for her now, now matter how happy I am right now. _She thought, looking at Chad's hand in hers.

_Who cares about my girlfriend? I was going to break up with her anyway, now that I know about Sonny._

"I'll deal with that," Chad said, smiling. "Besides, she's nothing compared to the prize I have with me right now."

_Sonny's the best prize I could ever win. _

And he leaned down to kiss her again.

**Yeah, yeah, cheesy, I know. **

**Please, no flaming. That's not cool. **


End file.
